The present invention relates to a tool for installing or removing snap rings of a type having their opposite ends provided with holes for the insertion of tool points.
Known snap ring tools are constructed similar to a common pair of pliers in that they include a pair of arms pivotally joined by a connection located between point-carrying ends and hand-grippable portions of the arms. These tools suffer from the disadvantage that the leverage that can be applied is limited by the requirement that the arms be grippable by one hand and from the disadvantage that the points move during deflecting a snap ring such as to cause the snap ring to slip from the points unless the latter are bent to prevent such slipping in which case it is difficult to insert the points in the holes provided in the opposite ends of the snap rings.